


Peach has some dessert

by TwoInchMorsel (RubyAnon)



Category: Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Macro/Micro, Oral Vore, Reader Death, Reader Revival, Unaware, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAnon/pseuds/TwoInchMorsel
Summary: A slice of a three-layer cake appropriately topped with pink frosting. Hm, nothing suspicious here wait what's up with the tags[Originally posted on /aco/.]
Relationships: Peach-hime | Peach Toadstool/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Peach has some dessert

>you can't help but feel like a space alien around these parts  
>you work alongside numerous short mushroom people in the kitchen, hearing numerous high-pitched grunts and demands from every angle  
>having been unfairly fired from your previous job, you decided to submit your resume to Castle Toadstool, mentioning your culinary experience  
>you were looking into other jobs before you found out that, surprise, you have actually been accepted  
>guess that culinary arts class HAS paid off after all haha screw you dad  
>so once you arrived there from New Donk City, imagine your surprise when you realized that all of your coworkers are these strange small mushroom minions that you easily tower over  
>you don't really know too much about this strange new world  
>regardless, you pretty much accept any particularly weird phenomenon that you come across in order to feign knowledgeability and experience  
>jumping through green pipes as a form of transportation? yeah you can dig that  
>anyway, you and a bunch of other mushroom people have been tasked with preparing food for dinner involving Princess Peach and her friends  
>with a shrill voice, the head chef tells you to go into the supply room ("down the hall, to the right") and obtain what he referred to as a "super" mushroom  
>pretending to know what that is, you proceed to go on your way  
  
>wow, there's a whole lot of weird junk in here  
>you observe boxes that contains a bunch of weird penguin suits, red flowers, leaves, and a lot of other bizarre stuff  
>however, a certain box manages to catch your eye  
>it contains a good amount of blue mushrooms, each one relatively small compared to the other items that are in here  
>yep, that's gotta be the stuff  
>you pick up one of the mushrooms, observing its bizarre shape  
>yeesh, it even has eyes on its weird little face  
>should this stuff be considered safe to eat?  
>hmm  
>you wonder  
>curious, you proceed to take a bite of the blue mushroom  
>you take a bite, noting its soft and chewy texture  
>however, the mushroom disappears in a blip seconds after you have dug your teeth into it  
>a strange sensation overwhelms your body as your perspective swiftly changes  
  
>well shit  
>you have been shrunken down to what you roughly estimate to be about half an inch tall  
>alright alright, calm down  
>you've kept your cool for this long, so let's not lose it now  
>you're going to need to find a way to somehow reverse this issue  
>you spot a bag of powdered sugar right next to a box of larger red mushrooms  
>okay, lets assess the situation  
>the blue mushroom you ate was small, which renders it undeserving of the "super" title  
>that mushroom was small, and therefore you're also small  
>the red mushrooms inside the box on the other hand are comparably large, which renders it deserving of the "super" title  
>those mushrooms are big, and therefore that would make you...  
>bingo  
>okay, that logic may not have been entirely sound, but it's still a better goal than walking out the hallway and risk being trampled on  
>you start to climb through the stitches of the bag of sugar in an attempt to use it as leverage  
>you have your eyes set to the top of the open box, determined to reach it so that you can attain your former height once again  
>eventually, you have reached the top of the bag  
>before you can jump, however, the sound of the door creaking interrupts your plans  
>two of those mushroom minions go and grab both sides of the bag of you're standing on  
>to prevent yourself from becoming nothing but a red splatter on the ground, you hold onto the bag as tightly as you can  
>you yell out to the walking mushrooms, but they can't seem to hear you at your current size  
  
>your ride finally stops in the kitchen, with the bag being placed right next to a large bowl  
>seeing as the bag is now stationary, you let go of the bag and allow yourself to stand back up  
>one of the mushroom workers, failing to acknowledge your presence, opens the bag of powdered sugar  
>swiftly changing the surface of your ground, you fall backwards into the mountainous amounts of powdered sugar  
>you dodge a giant measuring cup that scoops up a bunch of sugar  
>you frantically wave your arms as you yell in order to get the mushroom dude's attention  
>unfortunately, you were not so lucky on the second scoop  
>after being deposited into the bowl, a whole bunch of other ingredients followed  
>butter, cream, pink dye, etc  
>it wasn't until you were thoroughly mixed with the ingredients that you recognized the goop that you have found yourself inside of  
>...cake frosting  
>a spatula starts to dig into the mixture, carefully applying it to a two-layer cake  
>unfortunately, it doesn't take long for you to get dragged with the frosting  
>you are applied to a frosting-barren part of the cake, burying you deep inside of it as additional layers of frosting envelope you  
  
>it's quite difficult to break through a thick layer of icing when you're less than an inch tall  
>while it has been about a little less than an hour in here, you feel like you're getting somewhere  
>you see cracks of light start to peek through as you push against the pink coating  
>perhaps the extra sugar helped give you the energy you needed  
>aw c'mon, it's giant frosting  
>anyone would have tried a bite at this size, even if the texture is a bit funny  
>finally, your upper half has managed to break through the frosting  
>...  
>your timing is tremendously atrocious holy shit  
>you find yourself on a single slice of cake set in front of Princess Peach herself  
>she's just getting finished with her entree, taking one last bite of her food as it passes her pretty pink lips before being chewed to mush  
>with a soon-to-be digested lump traveling down her throat serving as plenty of motivation for you, you use your arms to try to pull your lower half out of the frosting  
>all that did was smush your arms further into it  
>as you try to free yourself, you see Peach take off a piece of the cake slice, allowing you to see her fork in terrifying detail  
>that was frighteningly close  
>you hear a satisfied "mmMMMMmmmm" emanate from Peach as she satisfyingly chews and swishes the dessert within her mouth  
>you even see a slight amount of drool escape from her mouth while she enjoys her food  
>after she swallows the food down her throat, you hear a happy sigh escape her lips  
>damn, Peach really likes her cake  
>you realize that you've been mesmerised by her enjoyment for cake for so long that you neglected in freeing your legs from the thick pink frosting  
  
>there's nothing you can do to stop her from taking the portion that you have stuck yourself inside of  
>you are raised to her mouth, with her humid minty breath washing over you as you stare at her ginormous maw  
>her lips are very pink and beautiful, appearing as if they would be softer than that of an angel's  
>her usually pearly white teeth have been dirtied by various foods, with the most prominent being the pink frosting that remains lying inside of her mouth  
>but your analysis is brought to a halt, for she wastes no time in passing you and the delightful confectionery past her lips  
>as her fork exits her mouth, all light becomes drained from your vision  
>your environment becomes a saliva-riddled nightmare  
>you feel borderline molested as Peach's muscle eagerly rubs both you and the surrounding flavor of cake against the roof of her mouth  
>her tongue feels wet, somewhat smooth, and especially fleshy against your helpless form as she tries to extract you of your sweet flavor  
>she now moves onto chewing, prompting you to narrowly dodge her loud teeth turning the sugary food into a wet messy slop  
>but she doesn't stop there, as she proceeds to swish around the chewed mixture of cake inside of her cheeks  
>"mmMMMMmmmmm..."  
>you, of course, are caught in the mixture, resulting in you coughing up large globs of her saliva in the process  
>you feel like you could even drown here as she creates a cacophony of swishes and delighted moans, carelessly stirring you around with the contents of her mouth  
>as if warning you what's to come, you hear a wet gurgle echo from her awaiting throat  
>satisfied, her tongue pushes you and what's left of her cake to the back of her throat  
>you try to sink your hands into the soft flesh of Peach's tongue, but the surface proves too slick for you to properly grip onto  
>you are pulled down her throat with a loud "squelch", granting you a one-way trip down her esophagus  
  
>plop  
>now within the royal prison that is Peach's stomach, you land on a small lump of digesting cake  
>the acids quickly do their work, breaking apart the mush of your confectionery refuge  
>you plop right into the lethal liquid, immediately feeling searing pains as your body begins to break apart  
>you try your best to swim back up, but it doesn't take long before your arms become too decayed to help you anymore  
>you lose conscious as you allow yourself to digest away as a mere crumb within Princess Peach's belly, becoming nothing more than a few nutrients to contribute to her generous form  
  
>...  
  
>"WORLD 1-0.5"  
>"ANON X 2"  
>wait what the fuck  



End file.
